


Five time Reggie applied his own eyeliner (and One time Luke did it for him)

by Claudii85



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, The Alex/Luke part is pretty small, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: The first time Reggie tried eyeliner he was sixteen. He was nervous and his hands were shaking. But he had seen a music video from a band he didn't know on MTV, and the lead singer had been wearing eyeliner. Reggie thought he looked cool and hoped he would look just as cool.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 443





	Five time Reggie applied his own eyeliner (and One time Luke did it for him)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts).



> Heyyy this is my first fic in this fandom and I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> Bobby isn't in it, please Bobby fans don't come at me, it wasn't intentional! Also, Willie is there but the boys are alive and I had plans and wanted to include Julie but I realized my timeline was wrong but oh well I hope you can enjoy this semi-AU!
> 
> Dedicated to my biggest cheerleader, my best friend Angie ❤️

1.  
The first time Reggie tried eyeliner he was sixteen. He was nervous and his hands were shaking. But he had seen a music video from a band he didn't know on MTV, and the lead singer had been wearing eyeliner. Reggie thought he looked cool and hoped he would look just as cool. 

“What are you doing?” an angry voice exclaimed behind his back. Reggie’s dad. His voice startled him and he almost poked his eye with the eyeliner pencil, his mom’s eyeliner pencil, that he was holding. He had one eye done and was about to do the second one when his dad caught him. 

“No-Nothing,” Reggie stammered. His dad angrily yanked off the pencil out of his son’s hand and threw it in Reggie’s mom’s makeup bag on the counter.

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me, boys don’t wear makeup," Reggie's dad spat as he stormed off the bathroom. 

Reggie heard his dad shout at him mom and the front door slam. Angry tears fell down Reggie's cheeks as he wiped off the makeup. All he wanted was to look cool, not for his parents to fight even more because of him.

Reggie couldn't wait until Sunset Curve became popular and they went on tour. He was only sixteen, he knew that it was impossible for now but he still dreamt about it every night. He wet a bit of toilet paper and wiped off the eyeliner the best he could before joining his parents downstairs. 

2.  
The next time it happened, Reggie made sure no one would catch him. His parents had gone...somewhere. Reggie had no idea what was going on but his parents were fighting more than usual. He didn't like to think about it. 

He was home alone and he knew his parents wouldn't be back for at least another two hours. He found his mom's make up case. The eyeliner pencil was on the top. This time his hands were less shaky. He was still nervous but more confident than the first time. He took a step back to admire his work. He looked good, better than the first time. He wondered what Luke would think if he saw him like that. He hoped he would think Reggie looked cool. Maybe even hot, Reggie thought but he pushed that thought away, Luke was his best friend. He couldn't think about him like that. He couldn't think about what this implied. Reggie did not like boys...he didn't. 

3.  
It was Halloween and they had decided to dress up as pirates. Alex even had a fake parrot sewn on his shoulder. They had a gig that night and a part of Reggie was sad they couldn't go trick or treat but he knew they were getting too old for it anyway. Last year they had been turned down at the door a few times. 

Reggie was putting the final touch to his costume when Alex and Luke walked into the garage. They were holding hands and Reggie looked away, trying to ignore the feel of despair he could feel at the bottom of his stomach. He blamed the hot dogs he had for dinner. He was happy for his friends, really and he didn't know why he felt so miserable whenever he caught them being affectionate with each other.

Reggie pasted a smile and hoped it looked sincere. He greeted his friends and took his eyeliner out of the side pocket of his backpack. He had his own now, instead of stealing his mom's. He remembered standing awkwardly in the beauty department not knowing what to get but the girl at the counter had been nice. 

His friends had never seen him with eyeliner before but he thought Halloween was the perfect night for the first time. Reggie was careful to not poke himself in the eye as he could feel Luke's eyes on him, watching his every move. His hands were shaking and he tried to convince himself it wasn't because of Luke. No, it was just the nerves because they had never played in front of such a huge crowd before.

Reggie put the pencil back in his backpack and turned toward his friends. He smiled faintly, waiting for their reactions. 

Luke walked closer, so close his old Vans was touching the tip of Reggie's boots, so close his breath was hitting Reggie's lips. He was staring at Reggie's face and Reggie was growing nervous. 

"You look sick, bro" Luke finally said, smiling widely.

Alex was looking at them intensely but said nothing. Reggie hoped that whatever he was feeling for Luke wasn't showing on his face. The last thing he needed was to ruin his friendship with his best friends and the band. They were all he had.

4.  
They fell asleep in the loft in the garage after their show the night before. They knew their parents would have been mad if they came home so late so they had decided not coming home at all was a better idea. 

Reggie woke up feeling warm. It was the best night of sleep he had had in a while. Luke's arm was around his waist and his warm breath was hitting the back of his neck. He wanted to snuggle closer but he couldn't do that to Alex. Alex had been his first friend. He was the only kid at school who had accepted Reggie with all his quirks. Even if Alex had been his enemy, it's not just something Reggie could do and it's not like Luke wanted him anyway.

"You like him, don't you?" Alex's sad voice resonated behind him. Alex was sitting on the couch, watching his best friend and boyfriend cuddling. Reggie had never felt more like a lousy friend. He moved away as if burned, flailing his arms, almost hitting Luke in the face. He sat next to Alex in awkward silence, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"I'm so sorry Alex," whispered Reggie, "I didn't mean for it to happen." It was the first time he admitted his feelings for Luke and he had had all the intentions of ignoring what he was feeling until it went away but he was incapable of lying to Alex. 

"You don't have to worry, it will go away, eventually," Reggie continued when Alex stayed silent next to him, "I don't want to come between you and Luke and it's not like I would stand a chance, I mean look at you," Reggie said, laughing deprecatingly. 

"None of that Reg, you're a catch. And it's okay. We cannot control how or what we feel. I'm not mad at you," Alex was smiling warmly even if it didn't reach his eyes, Reggie knew things would be fine. 

"Luke was right you know, you look sick with eyeliner, even day old eyeliner. I could never pull that off. You should wear it more often."

"Seriously?"

Alex nodded and Reggie hugged him. 

"So tell me, boys? Since when?" Alex asked with a glint in his eyes that meant nothing good and Reggie laughed.

5.  
Weeks passed and everything went back to normal. Reggie still had feelings for Luke but he was able to keep it concealed. The last thing he needed was Luke noticing. Sometimes his breath hitched when they were sharing a mic and he knew Alex was watching them. He never looked mad but there was something sad in his eyes that confused Reggie. 

Reggie noticed they barely held hands anymore and he wondered if it was because of him if Alex was trying to spare his feelings. 

Luke was alone in the studio when Reggie walked in. He was sitting on the old ratty couch, strumming his guitar quietly in the dark. Reggie carelessly dropped his backpack on the floor and let himself fall next to Luke. He was quiet which was out of character for him. Luke always had a story to tell. They were touching from knees to shoulders and Reggie felt warm. He laid his head on Luke's shoulder, just listening to him play a song he had never heard before. 

"We broke up," Luke said after a while.

"What?! When?"

"This afternoon."

"How are you?"

Reggie wondered why Alex had not told him but deep down he knew why and it saddened him. He had always been the first one Alex came to see when he was feeling down. 

"I'm fine. It was mutual, we are better as friends. We were not in love or anything."

"Where's Alex?" Reggie questioned. What will happen with the band, he wanted to ask but he kept that in his head, thinking it might be insensitive. 

"With a guy he met after a show. His name's Willie I think. Seemed great."

Reggie said nothing, too many questions flowing through his head but he couldn't ask them.

"You know what would cheer me up?" Luke asked, obviously trying to change the subject. Reggie couldn't blame him, break ups, even amicable one was never happy.

"What?" Reggie asked, a kiss, he thought. Reggie hated himself for thinking that. He had finally come to terms with the fact he liked boys the same way he liked girls and also that he liked Luke. But Luke had been single for a few hours, his brain needed to chill. 

Luke gently put his guitar on the floor and folded his legs under him, turning his body halfway to face Reggie. 

"If you put eyeliner on."

Reggie was confused. He had been wearing eyeliner more often since Halloween but he didn't understand what that had to do with cheering up Luke. 

"Me wearing eyeliner would cheer you up?" He asked.

Luke nodded enthusiastically and Reggie thought his friend had finally lost his mind.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Tell me why."

"Please? Stop asking so many questions," Luke pouted. Reggie couldn't resist that look and Luke knew it. He was evil. 

"C'mon Reg, I know it's in your bag."

Reggie sighed as if he was annoyed by Luke and Luke laughed because he knew it was all bluff. Reggie grabbed his bag and rummaged through it until he found the pencil at the bottom of his bag under his math book. He got up and walked to the small bathroom in the back of the studio. He thought Luke would wait for him and he was surprised to see his face appear behind him in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Reggie questioned, proud he did not stutter.

"Watching you," Luke replied, walking closer to Reggie.

"Why?"

"Part of the fun."

Luke hooked his chin on Reggie's shoulder, their eyes locking in the mirror. This was way too intimate and Reggie knew he should put a stop to it. He also knew he couldn't do it without revealing his feelings to his best friend. Luke wrapped his arms around Reggie's waist and his heart skipped a beat. It took him a second to stabilize himself before lifting his arm to apply the eyeliner. Luke couldn't see him shake but he was probably feeling it since his chest was pressed to Reggie's back.

"You're shaking. Am I making you nervous?" Luke asked, his voice devoid of the teasing tone he usually used. 

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Who's the one asking too many questions now?" Reggie retorted.

Luke laughed and it reverberated through Reggie's body but Luke stopped talking. When Reggie was done he closed the pencil and dropped it on the small counter. Luke moved his arms from around his waist, letting his hands rest against Reggie's hips. He could feel their warmth through his jeans and Reggie shivered. Slowly Luke turned Reggie around, crowding him against the sink. 

Luke was watching him intensely and his eyes traveled from Reggie's eyes to his lips. Maybe it was wishful thinking but Reggie swore Luke moved closer, licking his lips slowly. Reggie did the same. Luke's breath was hitting his face, their lips mere an inch away when the studio's door opened loudly. They heard Alex's voice calling their name. Reggie wanted to kiss Luke so badly but he was glad for the interruption. He already felt like the worst friend in the world with the way he was feeling, he did not need to become the worst friend in the world.

"Luke? Reg?" Alex called again and Luke sighed, looking annoyed. He let go of Reggie, putting a more than welcomed distance between their bodies. Reggie walked out of the bathroom first, Luke following him closely. Alex was standing in the middle of the studio next to a very pretty boy with long hair, Reggie assumed it was his new friend Willie. 

Alex had his arm loosely wrapped around the guy's shoulders and maybe, maybe Reggie wasn't the worst friend in the world. But he would need to have a conversation with Alex, he decided. Luke was still standing close to Reggie, glaring in Alex's direction, leaving Reggie confused. Why did he look so jealous if he was fine with the break-up?

+1  
They had a show tonight, it was a few weeks after the bathroom incident and Reggie still had not talked to Alex. Luke seemed good with Willie. He was friendly with him and he had told Alex he was happy for him when he told them he and Willie were officially dating. But Reggie still felt he needed to talk to Alex. He would do it after tonight's show. It's not like Reggie wanted to act on his feelings but he wanted to be sure there would be no problems if he were to do something. 

Reggie was getting ready in their small changing room in the back of the venue they were playing when Luke walked in. He was wearing an old Rush t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, showing his arms nicely. Reggie stared at Luke up and down through the mirror, hoping Luke had not noticed. When he looked back up and saw the smirk on his friend's face he knew he had failed at being subtle.

"Are you wearing eyeliner tonight?" Luke asked, walking closer to Reggie. The situation was eerily similar to the last time and Reggie was getting nervous. Reggie nodded and Luke smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can I put it on you myself?" Luke asked and Reggie had not expected that at all. 

Reggie nodded again and Luke reached out for the pencil on the counter. He put his hands on Reggie's shoulders and sat him on the small stool in front of him. With two fingers he lifted Reggie's chin and Reggie held his breath.

"Hold still. Don't want to poke you in the eye," Luke whispered.

At that moment Reggie was pretty sure he was paralyzed and he couldn't have moved even if he wanted to. Luke's hand was warm against his skin when he held down his under eye to apply the eyeliner. Luke did the first eye and stopped to admire his work before doing the second one.

"All done," he said as he dropped the pencil on the counter.

"Nice," replied Reggie, his voice cracking nervously. He got up on his feet to turn around to look at himself in the mirror but Luke's hand was still holding his face gently. Luke moved it from his cheek to the back of his neck. Reggie's cheeks were burning, his heart beating so fast he thought he was having a heart attack. Luke licked his lips slowly, his face getting closer and Reggie was sure he was about to kiss him but he still had not talked to Alex.

"Where's Alex?" He blurted, hoping Luke would put some distance between their faces.

"I don't know, don't care," Luke whispered, not moving an inch.

"But-"

"Reggie, I'm about to kiss you. Do you really wanna talk about Alex right now?"

"What?"

"Kiss you. Maybe. I mean if you want. I thought I was pretty obvious about liking you. But maybe I read the signs wrong but Alex said I should go for it, I'm sorry," Luke rambled. He moved his hand away and stepped back. 

Luke liked him, Luke said he liked him. Alex had told him to go for it...wait!

"Alex told you?"

"Maybe," Luke replied, looking at his feet, his hands now in his back pockets.

"Come here," Reggie said as he grabbed Luke by the collar of his t-shirt to close the distance between them. Reggie crashed their lips together and Luke wrapped his arms around his neck. Of course, Alex chose this exact moment to walk into the changing room with Willie in tow. 

"Finally," he laughed and Luke flipped him off without breaking the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated ❤️


End file.
